The gift of the heart
by captinjackie1
Summary: Kiba feels like everyone is gone, he feels so alone and left out. But what if certain someone can change that and make him feel like he has a reason to keep on living
1. Chapter 1

_Hi my name is captinjackie1 how are you all_

_I do not own Naruto so don't ask, but if I did that would be a whole different story _

_I only own any oc's that I may decide to add in the future_

_Ok so on with the story this is my first fic so bare with me._

_**UN case u r wondering this story came to me by the idea of how my favourite character meets someone with secrete powers and how their story goes this came to me partly/roughly in a dream **_

_By the way this story is set at the beginning of shippuden just before Naruto returns be warned it may not go precisely the way shippuden does but I shall do my best. _

_**Summary**_

_Kiba feels like everyone is gone, he feels so alone and left out. But what if certain someone can change that and make him feel like he has a reason to keep on living _

_**Why T rated**_

_There may be some slight romance with small amounts of violence but not too much. _

**Chapter 1 : the first move**

Kiba was walking along the streets of konoha wondering what to do with his one and only day off. He had just been to the Hokages office to be told that he had the day to his self after his last b rank mission being so drastic and hard. As he enters the streets of konoha he realises that there aren't many people out here today, most likely cause of the rain. Then, getting the feeling he is being followed he quickens his pace into a fast jog, careful as to not let anyone get knocked down by his recklessness and then arouse suspicion.

However just as he rounds a sharp corner he hears a strange screeching sound echoing in the wind.

He thinks it's nothing so is about to ignore it and confront his follower, when he hears it again. It seemed like no one else had heard it other than himself and his highly trained ears; tuned to perfection. So he went to investigate. Nearing the sound at the end of the alley way Kiba came to a dead end, then he looked around, the walls were high the exit behind, long and far away.

It wasn't a moment later before the screeching sound stopped, he then realises that

1. The screech was a scream,

2. The scream was of a girl, and

3. The scream was coming from over the other side of the dead ended wall.

So being the great ninja he was, he hopped over it with ease yet caution then 2 kunai came out of nowhere and hit Kiba in his vital spots, Kiba was on the floor... whining in pain yet unmoving.

**Ohhh how is Kiba going to get himself out of this one? And what was all that screaming about? And who was it coming from?, whatever the answers are, even I haven't decided yet so **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**PLZ REVIEW I'm begging u literally down on my knees here look i know its short but the next one will be longer and if u have any ideas u want for this story feel free to let me know in reviews. The more the amount of the reviews the quicker the updates and this is the worst chapter by the way I just wanted to do a easy chapter before I go into the details and main story otherwise I might of had writers block right from the start.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's me again, I am going to try and update this story about once a week, but if I get the reviews then I may update sooner from here on. I promise that the chapters will be longer in more detail from now on. Sorry about how short the last chapter was these two were originally one but I didn't have the chance to finish this as one chap and wanted to update at least one of my own stories A.S.A.P **

**Before I start I want to say that I don't know what age everyone is in shippuden , however in my story I consider the rookie 9,(you know Sakura Naruto team 8 Gai's team ect) to be around 16/17.**

**So here you go remember I don't own Naruto, just my oc's and plot**

Chapter 2 – the dreadful sight

Now he most likely would have been dead due to these kunai attacks.

However being the skilled of a ninja as he is

He would have been injured if not dead if he hadn't used a replacement juitsu just in the nick of time. Saving him and what might later be akamaru's tears.

The thought of akamaru weeping and pouting over Kiba's still body, it just made him shiver inside.

But he wasn't about to let that happen, he wouldn't give in that easily. He would have to be on the ball all the time from this moment on.

(Normally this would have been the part for akamaru to come to the rescue out of nowhere and scare the living daylights out of the attacker but unfortunately akamaru was still on recovery from their last mission to the hidden sound.)

_/(Kiba in thought)/ ha, all Naruto's fault another mission to rescue Sasuke._

_Sasuke...Sasuke, he's all Naruto ever talks about anymore. Well if he had only trusted akamaru and me with our new juitsu to finish off Sasuke's "team hawk" then we would all be sitting round the fireplace drinking milk and cookies right now with akamaru's head in my lap and Sasuke happily having a playful arm wrestle on the small coffee table beside me with a now complete and happy Naruto. _

_But no he (Naruto) had to be himself and not trust us to get the job done, when he was the one who had already agreed to it in the first place. He seemed to just suddenly change his mind at the last minute and he expected us to be able to read his thoughts s to just drop the juitsu in that moment uncase we hurt Sasuke. We assured that this move would not harm Sasuke,but if he struggled could easily knock him out if needs be. This could have all been produced by one move, and with one slick move if I might add) _Any way... on with the story.

Kiba hopped up into the shadows lying on top of a nearby roof. After seeing that his first instinct to use the transformation technique was a good call, he wanted to take as many precautions as possible not knowing who these intruders were, or what they were doing in konoha. Not knowing how they had gotten past the guards, yet now knowing that these intruders weren't too friendly at all.

He then peeked over the edge of the building slowing turning his head from side to side looking at the red floor, 30 feet below him. It didn't take him long though to realise that the ground by the wall of the building and all around this small clearing was not red for any particular natural cause.

It was... blood... ninja's blood. He was surprised that his nose hadn't sniffed it out before. Maybe it was just the fact that he felt so lonely recently that he just had a lot on his mind.

**I know that Naruto is supposed to be away because I know I said at the beginning of the first chapter that that was the time this story was set in. It's just when i said that akamaru was hurt because of a recent attempt to find Sasuke, well in my story i would of imagined Naruto's return to be a little different and meeting Sasuke a lot sooner I shall explain what happened with that in future chaps.**

**Anyway please review i know this story may not sound good at the moment but i just want to "set the scene" if you will. I didn't want to have you not knowing what was going on.**

**But once again please review it would mean so much to me even if its criticism or even one word like ok or hi anyway bye next chap almost finished editing and finishing so update will be fairly soon however the longer it takes for reviews, the longer it will be for me to update. Soz for being harsh but i need reviews please I shall give u a imaginary cookie.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiya sorry it has once again been a while. It's just I'm finding it more and more hard to right this every time because I never seem to get any reviews. Well at least this chapter is longer than the last.**_

_Flash back to past thoughts_

Naruto was gone, the Ino Shika Cho group off on some adventure. Shino was searching with Hinata and the rest of the rookie 9 had gone to gather Intel on Orochimaru and his most recent whereabouts.

The only reason Kiba didn't go along with them is because he had most recently been feeling left out by everyone. So he felt like they didn't want him there as that then made him feel like a tag along. They all seemed to be having the time of their lives going after Sasuke. The adrenalin and freedom of it all, the feel that their friends will protect them no matter what (it just felt like a stranger to him now.) Well, so he had been told. Kiba never really felt that safe around anyone- Except akamaru of course. - But the thing is akamaru is a dog/wolf he couldn't ask akamaru to do him a favour and let someone know something because the only one who understood the wolf/dog was him. Also it was not like he could ask for human advise cause that would be unfair on akamaru to be put in that situation where he may feel helpless to help his master.

Kiba needed a friend, no, maybe even more than a friend someone who he could care for more than anyone (equal with akamaru though cause those two are inseparable. Every day since akamaru's injury to his leg, Kiba had visited him in the hospital, always bringing him a little treat now and again to cheer him up.) Hopefully he would then gain that same care and love in return. He needed it.

Hinata although claiming to fall for Naruto, Kiba could see through that as just a crush and she just so happened to like Shino instead, even more then she seemed to let on.

Naruto well he likes Sakura, well its- its kind of obvious. Isn't it?

Shikamaru was oblivious, to the fact that everyone could see how much he and Temari secretly liked each other a little bit more than they should. (Being from different villages and all, but there's not anything wrong with that is there?) Kiba was confused at how someone as super smart as him could ever in a million years not realise such an obvious occurrence.

Ino has Choji but that's more like a best friend relationship though. At least they had each other though.

Neji had Tenten; those two always looked out for each other.

Lee well let's just say he would cope better because his power of youth and ninja training with Gai would help him through it.

Even Sai had his art.

Kiba had akamaru, but his dog/wolf would be out of it for a couple of weeks and his current sensei was also busy of late she had Asuma to go out with. (Yes I know their secrete, Shikamaru told me they were dating.)

Maybe it was time he himself found this special someone. If not, just someone who he could look after and confide in, in deep times of sadness, or even loneliness.

_Present time _

However his mind wavered back to the present by the soft sound of clashing of kunai and then an explosion of some sort. Like waves crashing down as fast as the speed of light to the hard surface of sparking white marble. His attackers must have left and now in a battle with some of the leaf ninja, but that suddenly got him thinking. Most of them were out on missions and only few remained. So he went to check to make sure they were all alright. As he entered the new clearing in the tall woods tree tops as high as 5 story flats, he planted himself carefully behind one of the trees on top of a large branch.

Cautious as to where his enemies would be, he saw no one. Not a soul in sight

**Kiba pov:**

Where could they be, I could have sworn I had seen them heading this direction not a moment ago. That was when it struck... Another bang, twice the size of the first one, so enormous I would have lost my balance on the ledge I was standing on. If I had not luckily manage to have already securely stuck to the tree with my chakra feet.

I immediately went into a defensive stance fearing for being spotted when I could then see down in the clearing below, two figures.

They were, on the ground, the two seemingly dead, with their bodies black and blue with cuts and bruises' could not begin to imagine how they could have ended up in such bad shape, seeing as they looked to be the hard "_save the world"_ type of guys. They were both men, who seemed to be hard ninjas; the two of them as far as he could work out seemed to be from the land of waves. Considering the wave symbol on their headbands around their waists however slipping off due to the impact they seemed to may have been attacked by not too recently by the look of it. They were high up shinobi as far as I could tell.

However not too far away from them I could see slowly emerging from the smoke screen. A girl. Not just any girl a beautiful one at that. She seemed to look around 16-17, about my own age.

She had fairly long hair as delicate as ribbon, yet still thick and beautiful that hung down just below her shoulders with a soft, yet spiky ponytail holding the other half of her hair up at the back swinging gently in the wind. It was a soft sweet purple colour; straight with small curls at the ends. Her face was seemingly perfect. Her eyes although only half open in that precise moment, I could see that they were full of love and compassion for selfless reasons of others. My eyes moved down further and further until they finally reached her mouth which was at this moment in a sad type fashion as if she had heard the most horrible news and didn't like herself for what she had then heard. Like she was maybe ashamed of herself for something she had done. As my eyes gazed at her I could then see that she was wearing a black tank top with a small thin collar leading down to a not too low a v- neck. She had fishnets on her arms and hands with black fairly tight trousers underneath a grey shortish skirt. Wrapped around it, a black type scarf with a grey rose to hold it together. Finally I could see on her head a head band with the land of wave's symbol on it. It was not all that it seemed.

Something about this headband made me cringe. My heartbeat rapidly increased as I could then see a faint trace of a sharp scratch right across the middle of her headband. I mean how could someone as sweet and innocent looking as her be an ex- ninja of her village. What could she have possibly been thrown out for? Or why could she have even left to show her rescinded allegiances and rejectement to her village.

However this is not how I saw her now, for she had most of these clothes ripped in certain places due to what seemed to have once recently meant a large scale battle.

Seeing her as no threat in this present state of mind I jumped out from my hiding spot (not 6 feet away from her) and into the clearing just as she then subconsciously took a step back in order to gently steady herself into a defensive stance similar to the one I had been in not two moments ago.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." I stated, shocked at her reaction "my name is Kiba. What's your name?"

She managed to choke back in the most quite voice due to her obviously bad current condition. "Me-Me-elo-dy."

However from doing this she seemed to be slowly collapsing under what looked like pure exhaustion. I mean she would have to have been after fighting off hard high up shinobi like them on the floor. (If it was in fact her who fought them off. I however was slowly in fact starting to begin believing that, as I looked slowly across her face.)

I looked at her as if there was a longing to know her, yet it seemed like I had known her all my life and all her problems and fears seemed to leave her face as I reached out and grabbed her before she could fall hard to the ground. Then I held her tightly in fear that she would die if I loosed my grip or let go.

"Melody," I whispered, "Don't worry, you're safe now."

**Hiya once again I need reviews please, REVIEW! I want to know what u think so far. I shall give u an imaginary cookie, if u review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that Naruto is supposed to be away because I know I said at the beginning of the first chapter that that was the time this story was set in. It's just when I said that akamaru was hurt because of a recent attempt to find Sasuke, well in my story I would of imagined Naruto's return to be a little different and meeting Sasuke a lot sooner I shall explain what happened with that in future chaps **

Kiba watched as melody slowly breathed in and out, breathlessly laying in his arms. Slowly but surely he shifted her weight off of him and carefully placed her head on the ground, Watching to make sure that he didn't move her too quickly. As she was calmly placed on the floor in front of him her skin as soft as fur and as smooth as silk grazed against his own, running a small shiver up his spine. Not just because of her skin against his being so wonderful, but the fact that it was indeed freezing cold and her skin now as pale as snow.

He gazed at her perfect features taking in her scent, pineapple. He then crouched down to her level, removing her headband. He didn't believe that she would be taken kindly to if when he took her back to the village, everyone knew her to be a rouge. Then standing and placing her headband safely in his weapons pouch, he performed several hand signs then lightly biting his thumb smacking it onto the ground and then in a puff of smoke a small dog immediately appeared shocked to have been summoned at such a time as this.

/yes Kiba knows the summoning juitsu. Since kakashi didn't have anyone to train recently he thought he'd help out a fellow dog lover in dog summoning /

Kiba knew that Pakkun would be with kakashi today so summoning _him_; Kiba felt was the right thing to do.

As soon as Pakkun regained his bearings, he realised that Kiba was indeed the one who had summoned him.

"Hi Pakkun, I may need some help here" Kiba stated rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it Kiba? Why have you summoned me, is something wrong?"

Kiba just pointed behind the dog motioning for him to turn round. Immediately Pakkun yelped in surprise as to how close he was to an injured figure. Then slowly looking around Pakkun could see that she wasn't the only being there, there were two more seemingly dead beings not too far away. The whole clearing was torn apart as if a full scale battle had taken place. There were kunai everywhere and blood splattered on nearly every tree.

"What happened?" Pakkun managed to get out, after taking a deep breath.

"I don't know I just followed the sounds of a battle, got almost killed then saw her collapse here in front of me. As for the actual battle, normally I wouldn't think that she would be able to take those two out, but there is something about her that makes me think that she did" as Kiba said this, he once again moved to her side moving her carefully onto his lap once again.

"How can you be sure?"Kiba then thought back to her headband feeling it resting in his pouch against his thigh.

"I just have a hunch, and besides who knows what village she's from the other shinobi both have the symbol of the wave and considering they are both from the same village I doubt they would attack each other. Plus I have already checked the surroundings; no one else's scent is nearby" Kiba said hiding the main part of the truth that because of what now lay inside his pouch, he could safely say that she was a powerful shinobi indeed. Whilst Kiba said this his eyes didn't stray from the girl once.

Pakkun didn't question him from here on instead he just followed Kiba's instructions to go back to kakashi and inform him of the situation so that he could immediately send out a team to scour for evidence. (Kiba had already made sure that any evidence of her being a rouge was thoroughly taken care of first, not that there was much to hide anyway.) Kiba said he would be the one to take melody to the hospital wing to ensure that she had immediate attention.

Then as soon as Pakkun was gone Kiba just wanted to check she was safe to travel without emergency help at that present time.

He had not thought of it before, for he was too caught up in her beauty to check for wounds but as soon as he did so he could easily see that there were just gentle bruises here and there that were not life threatening. However one of the bruises also seemed to be on her head so just to be on the safe side he took her to the hospital anyway.

Once they arrived at the hospital melody was immediately taken off Kiba and into an emergency room. He was told to wait outside while they examined her but at every moment through it all he was at the door waiting for permission to enter. Some how he felt that he was responsible for her no matter that it wasn't his fault that she was in that state.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked interrupting Kiba's thoughts.

"How is she?" he replied

"She will be fine."Kiba let out a breath he didn't realise that he was holding. He started to head in but Sakura stopped him. "I'm just warning you that she's still not responding and we don't know when she will wake up. Yes I said that she is fine but she may not be able to remember anything when she wakes up. She seems to have used an enormous amount of chakra, she may have even have had as much as Naruto to begin with."

This shocked Kiba knowing that Naruto had the most amount of chakra that he had ever known from anyone he had met.

He ignored all of the retorts in his head not to enter the room, his stubbornness getting the best of him; he opened the door and stumbled in.

**Ha-ha finally updated had exams ill ect you know the drill any way if anyone has any ways to make this story better or just questions to ask, I will gladly answer them in the story or a message reply in the author's note ASAP. Thanks and keep reading. I'm all hyper with this story it's going to get better yey!**


End file.
